


Repose

by glow_worm



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Found Family, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Protective Siblings, Sibling Bonding, They can have a little rest, as a treat, cuddle puddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23182213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glow_worm/pseuds/glow_worm
Summary: After the Story and Song, after the battle--our heroes have a lot to unpack.
Relationships: Barry Bluejeans/Lup, Kravitz/Taako (The Adventure Zone), Lup & Taako (The Adventure Zone)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 90





	Repose

**Author's Note:**

> We out here in March 2020 unemployed cause of the pandemic but we're also out here writing a whole bunch of fanfiction! ...Anyway. Enjoy.  
> \--  
> About an hour after the battle is hard-won. I refuse to accept everyone was as chill as they seemed.

It wasn’t long after the Hunger was finally defeated and the celebration and clean-up began when Taako suddenly grabbed his head and collapsed.

“Taako?!” Lup gasped as Kravitz caught him.

“Hey,” Kravitz exclaimed in surprise. “Taako? Are you alright?”

Taako didn’t answer, so Kravitz carefully lowered him down and had his boyfriend lay with his head in his lap.

Taako, Lup, Barry, and Kravitz had been walking around surveying the damage, and talking to anyone who stopped them. A passerby had asked them about their home plane, and Lup mentioned how she and Taako spent time together on their grandfather’s farm for a few years—and Taako flinched, stopping dead in his tracks for a moment before playing it off like a joke. Lup knew that something was up, though. He was acting oddly, speaking slowly, as if he had to wrangle each word from his mind. Only a few minutes after this behavior started, he dropped.

Lup floated closer, her spectral form lowering down near her brother. “Is he hurt?”

“Well yes, but...” Kravitz trailed off. “I don’t think that’s what this is.”

Lup reached out to touch Taako’s forehead, but her incorporeal hand phased right through it.

She pulled back, her form flickering slightly.

Kravitz watched her with distrust as Barry got her attention.

“It’s alright, Lup,” Barry consoled. “I think it’s just from Fisher. He had to fight so he didn’t really have time to process everything. Wouldn’t be surprised if Mags, Merle, and Capn’port are out too.”

Lup pulled herself together before responding, “Nah, Dav’s right over there.”

Barry followed the direction of Lup’s skeletal finger and saw Davenport, watching distantly with his hands in his pockets.

She motioned for him to come closer and called out, “Hey, Captain! Holding up?”

He walked forward somewhat sheepishly, but knelt down by Taako and the others.

“Taako just passed the fuck out,” Lup said. “Out of nowhere. Barry thinks it’s from the voidfish. Are _you_ doing okay?”

“Okay is...subjective,” Davenport shook his head with a half-hearted laugh. “I mean...physically, yeah, I’m totally fine. I’m just...glad to be back.”

“Me too,” Lup agreed quietly.

“Glad to have both of you back,” Barry smiled and put a hand on Davenport’s shoulder. “But really, Cap, it was hell the first few times I got my memories back—how ya feeling?”

“I’m.. _.furious_ ,” Davenport said under his breath. “I get she did what she had to do but...yeah, I feel betrayed. I guess that’s a later problem, though.”

Barry pulled him into a hug. Tears pricked Davenport’s eyes, but he kept it together.

“My memories are back and we’re safe. That’s all that matters,” he said. “But the voidfish affected me way differently than Taako. I’m not surprised he’s out.”

“I’m worried,” Lup said. “How come it knocked Taako out, but not you? You got the worst of it.”

“For me...it was kind of like being charmed. But...just, forever. My memories were just gone, there was nothing there. But Taako’s memories were re-written,” Davenport explained wearily. “His brain has a lot to resolve. Let him rest. He’ll be okay.”

He stood up and brushed the dirt off of his knees.

“I’m gonna find Merle and Magnus,” Davenport said. “They should be fine, but better check on ‘em.”

He left, and Lup noticed Kravitz gently stroking Taako’s hair. She watched him for a little while.

“So...Kravitz,” she addressed awkwardly. “You, uh...gonna reap us?”

He looked away from her, absent-mindedly petting his boyfriend.

“Not, uh...well, not today, at least,” he replied. “I’ll have to speak with the Raven Queen, but...I mean we all just heard the Story, so...no promises, but I think we can probably strike a deal.”

“Well, good,” Lup said, relieved. “Glad we get to enjoy our victory, even for a little bit.”

“Besides,” Kravitz added. “I don’t think Taako would appreciate losing you again.”

Lup nodded and reached out for Taako again, her hand going through him.

“Gah. I...really wish I could hug him right now,” she said.

“When he’s up, I’ll do it for you,” Barry promised.

Barry then thoughtfully reached out and held Taako’s hand.

“I missed him,” he said. “It was...really hard trying to guide them along and not being able to...talk, like we used to, or be myself at all. Shit. Sorry. I know you had it a lot worse.”

“No, babe, it’s not a competition,” Lup assured. “It was hard enough just being able to hear them. I can’t imagine what it was like to be there right in front of them, not being able to get through.”

“I’m so sorry, Lup,” Barry’s voice cracked. “I can’t believe I didn’t figure it out. It only took Taako a few minutes to realize you were in there once he got his memories back. In retrospect...it was so obvious.”

“Taako had clues,” Lup explained. “I literally spelled my name out for him. He got a magic bracelet that let me talk to him. That’s why he figured it out so fast. Besides, he wouldn’t have listened to you anyway. You wanna talk about retrospect? I shouldn’t have made an umbrella that eats magic energy!”

Taako’s brow furrowed, his closed eyes twitched. He seemed distressed.

Kravitz uttered a few tender words and rubbed a thumb across Taako’s cheek.

“Think I should move him?” Kravitz asked. “No one’s coming by, but...we’re in the middle of the road.”

“Yeah, def. Just by that building, for now,” Lup responded.

There was a nearly completely wrecked brick building that had probably been a house before today just a few feet off the road, on top of a nice grassy patch. Only two of its walls still stood, the rest in ruin.

Kravitz scooped Taako up in his arms and carried him over to it, Barry and Lup trailing behind him.

Lup smiled, though no one could see it. She was so happy that her brother had finally found the real deal. She had tried not to listen too much when they went on dates—not wanting to eavesdrop—but they seemed pretty happy together. And now Lup could see with her own eyes how much Kravitz cared about Taako.

Barry sat in the grass near Kravitz and Taako, but Lup hovered as she heard the sound of approaching footsteps on the dirt path.

She turned to see Merle approaching with a healing potion.

“Merle!” She called happily.

He stopped and smiled at her with heartfelt sincerity. “It’s real good to have you back, Lup. You too, Barry.”

“Did Capn’port send you over here?” Lup asked.

“Sure did,” he replied. “He’s helpin’ Ango with something. I only have one spell left, though. I’ve been healing folks nonstop with this nonsense. Let’s see what I can do.”

He was visibly worn out. His wounds had been healed but he looked like he needed a hundred-year nap. He sat down by the others and took a breath before breaking out his Extreme Teen Bible.

“We’re physically healed already,” Merle said. “So let me try this. And if nothing happens I’ll give him a potion.”

With that, Merle cast _Calm Emotions_.

“Give it a minute,” Merle said as he moved so that he was sitting with his back against the brick wall. He closed his eyes, and no one objected.

“Luuuuuuup! Baaarry!”

Magnus’s voice called from afar.

“Stay here, babe?” Lup told Barry. “I’ll bring him over.”

“Y-yeah. Sure,” Barry said, reluctant. “Don’t, uh...don’t be gone too long.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”

Lup left, and it wasn’t long before Taako began to stir. His eyelids opened slowly, with difficulty.

“Hello, love,” Kravitz greeted softly.

Taako smiled sweetly in response, but made no effort to move.

“How are you feeling?” Kravitz asked.

“Kinda weird,” Taako said. “Did you put an enchantment on me?”

“I did,” Merle said.

“Merle...?” Taako mumbled.

“Taako, listen,” Barry said. “The spell only lasts a minute. Your memories are all jumbled up. Adrenaline got you to this point, but Lucretia wasn’t kidding when she said the strain could kill you. Try not to remember everything too fast. Why don’t you trance for a little bit so your mind can start to work it out?”

“Uh...okay, yeah. Sure.”

Taako closed his eyes again, the enchantment blocking out the desire to argue.

“How are you getting along, Merle?” Barry asked.

Merle shrugged. “With the memories? Not too bad. Pretty torn up I forgot you guys, and John...but...I dunno, just gotta keep on keepin’ on. Like we always have.”

The three talked for a little while, discussing more details of the battle they just went through and catching up.

Taako had only been trancing for about three minutes before he shot upright, panicked.

“Where’s Lup?!” He demanded with wide eyes.

“She just went to get Magnus,” Kravitz comforted. “Should be back any minute.”

He tucked a piece of hair behind his ear and looked down briefly before noticing the pair of folded, denim-clad legs next to him.

Taako locked eyes with Barry and put a hand on his shoulder, so relieved to be with him.

Barry grinned, eyes teary, and pulled him into a tight embrace, which Taako returned. They had already hugged a few times since the battle, but they had twelve years to make up for.

They pulled apart only when they heard Magnus calling out to them once again, closer this time. Lup travelled alongside him.

Magnus, like everyone else, looked worse for wear. His clothes were torn and stained with blood, dark circles were carved under his eyes.

He nearly tackled Barry and Taako down into the grass in joy, then he himself flopped over with his back on the ground.

“I’m tempted to take a nap right here,” he said.

“I feel ya, but you need a real bed,” Merle advised. “Wait until we get ho—uh.” He rubbed the back of his neck, suddenly looking askance.

Taako and Magnus realized now, too.

They didn’t have a home.

“I’m not...” Taako began. “I’m definitely not going back to the Bureau of Balance. I mean, maybe to like, pick up my shit or whatever, but...and I’m sure Barry’s not gonna want to chill there, either.”

“Yeah, no,” Barry said. “I...I forgive Lucretia, I guess, but...no.”

“We could go back to the Starblaster,” Merle offered.

“What, a hundred years wasn’t enough?” Magnus said.

“Yeah, I don’t...particularly want that, either.” Taako mumbled, grabbing his head again. “Ow, fuck.”

They didn’t have any other options. Taako never had a home on this planet. His stagecoach was gone. Raven’s Roost was destroyed. And Merle abandoned his home years ago. Barry lived in a cave. Kravitz didn’t exactly have a place the others could crash in, either.

They grew somber as the realization sunk in.

“Well...I vote we take a nap right here, and find an inn later.” Magnus suggested. “Everyone knows we just saved...everything, I’m sure we can find a place.”

“Sounds good to me,” Merle agreed as he reclined down onto the grass.

The others rearranged, so that Barry, Taako, and Kravitz were all leaning against the brick wall. Taako rested his head on Kravitz’s shoulder. Lup appeared to be sitting as well, next to Barry.

Taako closed his eyes and tried to rest, but after a few minutes of everyone just being together in silence, Kravitz noticed Taako’s hands were balled into trembling fists in his lap.

“Taako?” He prompted delicately.

Taako sat up straighter, and spoke through a clenched jaw.

“I know I should be happy,” He started. “It’s all over now. We won. But...god, that was fucked? I carried my fucking sister around in an umbrella for two years. I saw your fucking corpse and didn’t know. I killed Barry! I killed Barry and then we saw him again in Phandolin and then—ha, what the _fuck_?”

“I asked you to kill me, Taako,” Barry reminded. “And I’m sorry, it wasn’t fair of me to do that but I panicked. And if you didn’t, who knows where we’d all be right now. Lucretia would have cut off this plane with her shield.”

“The Temporal Chalice...it showed me my memories and I knew they were wrong,” he buried his face in his hands. “Agh, fuck _, fuck_. I knew something was missing.”

“Easy, Taako,” Lup soothed. “Not too fast. I’m here now. We’re all together again.”

They sat unobtrusively for a few moments. Kravitz pressed a kiss to the top of Taako’s head.

“Merle has kids,” Taako noted. “Mags...you got married.”

Magnus deflated slightly, still lying on the ground.

“Yeah,” he sighed. “Yeah...I sure did.”

“We should have been there,” Taako said bitterly. “For all of it.”

Magnus was quiet for a moment, deep in thought.

“Shit,” he mumbled, sitting up. “I can’t remember who...fuck. I can’t remember who killed her. Who destroyed Raven’s Roost.”

“Governor Kalen.”

Magnus looked up at Taako in confusion.

“Your voice just...not like Fisher’s static but I didn’t hear whatever you just said. You just cut out.”

Taako frowned.

“Don’t worry about it, bud,” Merle said. “Well take care of it for you. Someday.”

“For sure,” Taako added, staring off into space.

After a few moments, Magnus leaned back again. “Okay, for real,” he said. “I’m taking a nap. Wake me up at the next apocalypse.”

“Night, buddy,” Barry said.

“I’ve gotta get back to my kids soon, but,” Merle started, curling up and closing his eyes. “Eh, they can wait twenty minutes.”

Even Kravitz’s eyelids were getting heavy. He had a lot of souls to collect today—and he should really get back to that, but right now Taako needed him. Plus, he too was so, _so_ tired.

Taako leaned back into his chest, and Kravitz wrapped his arms around him before closing his eyes himself.

Taako’s fatigue was starting to overcome him again, but he fought against it to look up at his sister.

“Lulu?” He asked.

“Yeah?”

“...Don’t leave. You too, Barold.”

“Never,” Lup reassured.

“Get some rest, Taako, it’s okay,” Barry said. “We’re not going anywhere.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Taako grumbled, his eyes dropping shut. “You rest up, too. Saving all realities really...takes it out of you.”

Barry gazed lovingly at Lup, a warm and weary smile on his face.

“Really might just blow myself up,” he whispered thoughtfully, attempting to caress her cheek, or at least where her cheek would be.

“Not today, babe,” Lup replied sympathetically. “We’ll figure it out. For now, you be my hands. And Taako’s right—I’m out of spell slots and you must be exhausted.”

“I love you,” he said.

“I love you too, Barry,” she answered. “So, so much.”

Taako, without opening his eyes, batted his hand around Barry before landing on his arm and gently pulling it back so that it was draped over Taako’s knees.

Decades ago, IPRE piles were not uncommon. Things were so different now, but it was so nice to have this normalcy back—even if it wasn’t quite the same group of people, and even with Lup being without a body.

Lup settled so that her form was in front of Barry and Taako, in between them and Magnus. She watched Barry for a while, his body relaxing into sleep, the sound of his slow and measured breaths soothing her. Once she was certain everyone else was out, she, too, allowed herself to ease into meditation.

They could finally, _finally_ rest. It had been such a long time coming. There was no fear of a lurking hidden enemy, no pressure of a time limit. They could all just—be.

And it was nice.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel a little bad about not putting Dav into that cuddle puddle, but...idk I don't think he'd be in the mood for softness for a good while.


End file.
